


Fractured Pieces

by whereismygarden



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Pollen, Sexual Violence, Trope Subversion, Violence, eugenics but the Sith, everyone is dissociating, forced breeding undertones, taking sex pollen trope seriously, undefined canon setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 09:46:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26849893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whereismygarden/pseuds/whereismygarden
Summary: Rey, Finn, Ben, Poe, Jannah, and Rose are investigating a Sith research planet. But they don't realize that the research is acting on them as well.--Six vignettes with the premise "What if the sex pollen trope was treated as horror?"
Relationships: Finn/Rose Tico, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Fractured Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> READ THE TAGS. There is rape in this story. The actual rape itself is 'cut away' from but it's very much there. Click the end notes if the tags aren't spoilery enough for you.
> 
> Each vignette has a different POV character and is just over 200 words. I used to love to write stories made up of 100 word drabbles and this is something of a return to form. 
> 
> I got this idea after a discussion w/folks about the "Aliens made them do it/biology made them do it/sex pollen" tropes and what that would actually be like to experience if, say, it wasn't the enemy you've been lusting after that you get stuck with. This is not supposed to be a sexy story so if that's what you came for, you are going to be disappointed.

They split into their three teams, one Force user each. Rey and Jannah, Finn and Poe, Ben and Rose. Ben argues too much with Jannah or Poe, Rey argues too much with Poe, and Finn and Rose, though Finn doesn’t like to admit it, can’t be left together and be relied upon to notice important details. The proof of each of these scenarios had played out across a few planets.

Currently, Poe, Jannah, and Ben are arguing about what a Sith research planet focused on either “children” or “seeds” could mean, and which translation of the ancient runes was better. Rose and Rey are playing dejarik; Rose was very subtly trying to let Rey win for once, but now that the voyage was over, has crushed two of Rey’s pieces in the last two turns.

“We’re on the right landmass,” Finn cuts across the bickering in the front of the Falcon. “The Force signature is dispersed, so we’ll do a grid search pattern until we find the facility. Then contact the others via commlink and we’ll regroup. Don’t enter any facilities until everyone’s together.”

“Yes, General,” Rey says, a little teasingly.

“I’m serious,” Finn responds, worrying at his thumb. “I have a bad feeling about this.”

~

The planet is largely a dry forest, full of hulking trees covered in dark purple vines and clumps of blue and grey and pink fuzz. The undergrowth is brittle dry grass and weeds, mostly dead but some flowering in spikes of minuscule red blossoms that look like blood-soaked stakes. A few insects buzz around them, but no other animal life.

The thermometer doesn’t register the temperature as dangerously hot or humid, but Rey is starting to feel like she’s wading through water as hot as Jakku’s midday. She pauses for another drink and frowns: she’s already drained her canteen.

“Jannah, do you feel alright?” she calls out, bracing her hands on her knees. Jannah hurries over, barely a drop of sweat on her face.

“Yeah, I feel fine—” she puts her hand on Rey’s cheek and supports her as Rey sinks to the ground. “You look ill.”

“Don’t feel normal,” Rey grumbles, and reaches out for the Force. There’s Dark Force energy all over her, all around them. “Oh. That’s not good.” Her stomach lurches, and she lies down, which feels a little better.

“What?” Jannah asks urgently.

“The Force signature here—something’s off. It’s changing something in my body.” Her eyes are so heavy; she’s turning to liquid in the liquid air.

~

Poe wonders, not for the first time, why he’s allowed himself to dragged along with a bunch of young mystics on their planet-hopping search for ancient Force knowledge. They don’t really need him.

“Poe, will you hurry it up?” Finn barks from his position across the meadow they’re crossing. Poe has not proceeded as quickly as him, and Finn is, he can see, dripping sweat in the planet’s orange sun, looking irate.

Strange. It’s not that hot.

He speeds up, and they enter into more forest, closing the space between them to maintain visual contact.

The light under the trees is dreamy and unreal, stripes of dark and darker orange and red, striped again with the maroon vines that twine among all the trees. Poe steps on a dead branch, which cracks under his foot loudly.

Finn startles worse than a recruit hearing a blaster go off for the first time, and lopes over to Poe.

His eyes are bloodshot worse than Poe’s seen in years, and dripping sweat.

“Whoa there buddy,” he says, and reaches to steady him. Finn slaps his arm away, grips him by the collar, jerks him forward, and inhales deeply, smelling.

The comm crackles.

“Something’s wrong with Ben—” Rose’s voice is terrified.

But Poe has bigger problems to worry about.

~

Rose is a quick thinker. This has served her well in emergencies of all kinds, but all her emergencies tend to center around broken equipment.

The current emergency is Ben Solo and his death grip on her hair and neck.

“Ben,” she chokes, clawing at his hand and drawing four lines of blood across the back. “Ben, let go—”

His eyes are literally bleeding, which only serves to make him more terrifying. Or maybe everything is a red haze to her, since she can hardly breathe.

She lets go of his hand, pulls her stun baton from her belt, and touches it directly to his arm.

He jerks, losing his grip on her, and Rose fires it again as she gulps in air, trying to get to her feet. Ben slides back a few more feet, conscious but prone, and Rose thinks she might have a chance, but then the baton goes spinning from her hand.

She runs.

Ben runs faster.

He is taller, heavier, stronger—just _bigger._ The reddish stuff—Rose notices coldly that it’s not the right color for blood—coming from his eyes drips onto her hair, her face, the scattered grass that they’re struggling in, and it smells incongruously sweet, not like blood at all.

~

Rey is catatonic as Jannah hefts her onto the floor of the Falcon’s bridge, turns her on her side, and tells a quivering BB-8 to message from the Falcon computer if Rey’s breathing slows too much.

She can see on her comm the four dots that are Rose, Ben, Poe, and Finn’s signals. They are still in pairs.

She goes out with her blaster already drawn, making first for the signature that is Rose.

_Last confirmed living teammate first_. It’s a dark way to think, but that’s how it’s done.

She runs, doesn’t check for enemies or terrain issues, just hurries. Her comm is a silent weight on her belt, heavier every second.

Rose and Ben are in the forest; Jannah skids to a stop on the fallen leaves as the scene filters in.

Ben is facedown on the ground, arms to either side of him. Rose is sitting up, clutching her shoulder. There are bloody abrasions on her face, and her hair is in disarray. Her clothes are covered in grass and dirt, mussed and torn. There’s blood and—Jannah’s stomach turns as she realizes what else is smeared on Rose’s trousers.

“Sorry,” Rose says to her. “I can’t stand and I can’t reach my comm.”

~

Ben thinks, as he prods at the tranquilizer mark—Jannah’s justified precautionary measure—the best case scenario would have been him and Finn together: they could have fought each other dead.

He looks away from Poe, who’s battered but hasn’t had his face smashed into the ground; he looks away from Rey, who is still sleeping, with an air mask on now; he looks away from Jannah, who simply looks tired.

“It’s demented,” Rose is saying, in an imitation of her normal tone, as she gestures at the holos they’re reading, then winces. Because Ben almost dislocated her shoulder. She won’t, or can’t, look at him. He looks at Finn, who is also staring stonily at the ground, face bruised from Poe’s defenses. Jannah shot him too.

If it had been him and Rey, at least she would have been asleep. As intended. Would that have been better or worse?

Ben turns back to the holo of research notes.

_Female Force-sensitives are rendered passive, while male Force-sensitives display heightened, animalistic sexual aggression. This should result in the most successful fertility events with minor physical damage to any subjects. Pollen should be deployed in environments with controlled ventilation._

A Starkiller Base wouldn’t go amiss in dealing with this planet, he thinks.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're here for spoilers:  
> Ben, under the influence of a mind-altering substance, attacks and rapes Rose. Finn, under the influence of a mind-altering substance, attacks Poe. The outcome of this event is not made explicit.
> 
> The mind-altering substance is a Sith-created plant pollen that affects Force sensitive individuals.
> 
> Otherwise:  
> This fic is just an excuse for me to come back and indulge in really grim hurt/comfort later at my leisure. I'm sorry?


End file.
